At present, in the technical field of thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), the Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADSDS) display device has been more and more widely applied. The high aperture ratio (H-ADSDS) display device is an important type of the ADSDS display device.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view of a H-ADSDS display substrate in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the display substrate may comprise a base substrate 11 and a first metal layer 12, a second metal layer 13, a second electrode pattern 15, a first insulating layer 16, a second insulating layer 17 and an active layer 21 formed above the base substrate 11. The first insulating layer 16 is located over the first metal layer 12, the active layer 21 is located on the first insulating layer 16, the second metal layer 13 is located on the active layer 21, the second insulating layer 17 is located over the second metal layer 13, the second electrode pattern 15 is located on the second insulating layer 17, a first via hole 19 is arranged in the first insulating layer 16 and the second insulating layer 17 above the first metal layer 12, a second via hole 20 is arranged in the second insulating layer 17 above the second metal layer 13, part of the second electrode pattern 15 is arranged in the first via hole 19 and the second via hole 20 so as to connect the first metal layer 12 and the second metal layer 13.
In the prior art, the second electrode pattern 15 is used as the connection medium, and via hole process is performed at the corresponding positions of the metal layers that need to be connected, so as to realize conduction between the metal layers. However, the prior art has the following technical problems:
1) Two via holes are required to connect different metal layers, such that the distribution density of the via holes is too high, which may result in various disadvantageous phenomena in the subsequent process, for example, if the distribution density of the via holes is too high, mura will be formed due to nonuniform diffusion of the alignment film in the alignment film process, thereby increasing the probability of producing various disadvantageous phenomena in the subsequent process.
2) Since two via holes are required to connect different metal layers, the second electrode pattern 15 as the connection medium, except for part of its structure located in the two via holes, still has part of its structure located on the second insulating layer 17, such that the span distance of the second electrode pattern 15 is relatively large, the second electrode pattern 15 located at the steps and corners around the via holes is relatively fragile, which may easily result in corrosion in the process after the second electrode pattern is manufactured, particularly in the process of use after the product is manufactured, thereby the problems such as deterioration circuit break, poor circuit and abnormal display may easily occur.